


So Rude

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jock Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: “You know, this was very rude of you,” Castiel said, his breathing a little heavy.  Dean’s brows furrowed and Castiel quickly continued to make sure Dean didn’t misunderstand him, “Making me fall in love with you.  Very inconsiderate,” he said with a teasing grin.





	So Rude

Castiel spun around the small living room of his apartment and counted with both hands to make sure he had everything they would need for the night.  He was so excited.  It would be the first time he’d get to see Dean since college started up four months ago.  They still lived in the same state and their colleges were only about forty five minutes from each other but with work and classes, they hadn’t gotten much time to even talk.

  


Which was a little difficult to adjust to seeing as how they went from spending almost everyday together to this.  They skyped constantly and even helped each other with their homework when they were stuck.  But to Castiel, having that much distance from his best friend was torture.  

  


From the moment Dean pushed pudgy and mean Fergus Crowley out of the sandbox for pouring a bucket of sand on Castiel’s head they’d been inseparable.  Even after Dean became the captain of the wrestling team and then lacrosse, he never once left Castiel behind.  And Castiel tried to return the favor by never once missing a meet or a game, even getting Dean’s butt into gear their senior year.  Dean was by no means dumb or stupid like he liked to call himself, but technical learning was never his strong suit.

  


His phone buzzed from where he laid it on the couch and smiled.  He knew it was Dean.  There were only a handful of people he could call friends but they never really called or texted him.  Castiel pushed his glasses up his nose as he bent over to read the screen of his phone.  Dean was only five minutes away and Castiel couldn’t help chewing on his bottom lip as he bounced on his toes.  He’d made sure to get everything they would need so his friend wouldn’t have to stop along the way.  

  


_ Message to Dean:  _ Just be safe and stop texting while you’re driving!    

  


_ Message to Cas: _ I pulled over for gas, sheesh.

  


Dean smiled at his best friends slight nagging, he’d missed it more than he’d imagined possible. He knew that it wouldn’t be the same, having to deal with a new school, new people without his best friend’s reassuring grin. Still, there was no way he could have prepared himself for a life without Cas at his side.

  


It was...lonely. 

  


He never really had trouble making friends, Cas was the one who seemed to be a little awkward in social situations. Dean got along with everyone. He was wildly popular even before he played sports and it held true even in college. Lately though, he’d sit back in the common room of his dorm that was filled with people, people who would call him a friend and he’d feel this ache of loneliness that wouldn’t quit. 

  


They’d made a pact though, that they would spend at least one night together every semester and he’d been impatiently waiting for both of their schedules to clear up. When Cas had asked him if he had the weekend off, Dean rushed to call out of work before giving him a thumbs up. It was just one shift anyway, Bobby wouldn’t fault him for that. 

  


_ Message to Cas:  _ ETA 10 mins

  


Castiel hurried into his bedroom and quickly changed into his old pjs.  An old rock t shirt that Dean had given him and his favorite pants with little yellow bees on them.  Dean always teased him but Castiel couldn’t part with them, not even after they’d faded a bit.  

  


Everything was in place and the movie on it’s menu screen when there was a solid knock on his door.  He hurried over and wrenched it open.  

  


“Dean!” Castiel laughed brightly and launched himself at his best friend, not even caring that they stumbled out into the hallway and Dean’s bag fell to the floor.

  


He squeezed tightly around Cas as a warmth settled into his chest. This… this is what he’d been missing. Dean cut his emotions off quick, already feeling a sting at the edge of his eyes. Eventually he pulled back even though he didn’t really want to, and heaved his duffle back onto his shoulder before checking out Cas’ new digs. The last time he’d seen all of it was months ago and it was just a small, bland apartment. Now it was Cas’ home and he’d settled in nicely. 

  


“You’re such a dork,” he teased, though the word had long lost any meaning other than warm affection. 

  


“I know,” Castiel grinned and playfully punched at Dean’s shoulder, “So what do you think?  It’s still not much but Michael sent me some money to buy some actual furniture instead of the free stuff you and I found,” Castiel couldn’t help laughing at the memory of his brother’s face when Castiel had told him where they found his couch.  It was nice and not even that badly stained but Michael’s face turned green at just at the thought.  

  


“And I finally got some of those photos you took into frames,” he said pointing towards the wall.  It was a random assortment of pictures from ones of just him and Dean when they were younger to images of the lake or even Baby’s taillight.  Castiel loved them, they were beautiful even if Dean always shrugged the praise off.

  


“It’s great, Cas...it’s really  _ you _ . My place looks like a frat house compared to this,” Dean chuckled, trying to take in all the details. It really did feel like his best friend in small studio apartment. He could practically feel Castiel’s essence in every little pop of color or design choice. It was remarkable. 

  


“I bet,” Castiel chuckled, “Well, go get changed and then we can start the movie,” he chewed on his lip and couldn’t help blushing a little, “I hope you don’t mind but you did say I could choose,” he said and then held up his collector box of The Harry Potter Series.

“Yeah, I figured. I’ll just go get changed and we can start,” Dean chuckled.The only person he knew that liked Harry Potter more than ABC Family was Castiel. The guy watched almost every time it was on, even with the commercials. When Dean asked why he didn’t just put on his dvd’s he blushed and muttered something about not wanting them to get worn out. Dean spent the next weekend burning him a few different copies,  _ just in case _ . Cas might be a dork, but he was Dean’s dork.

  


He followed Cas’ directions to a small bathroom past the kitchenette and quickly got out of his boots and jeans and into a pair of thin plaid pajama pants that Cas bought him for Christmas last year. Dean wasn’t sure if he was teasing him when he told him that he tried for something that wouldn’t stick out from the rest of his wardrobe, but he remembered feeling a flush of embarrassment climb his neck either way. Dean took his shirt off and considered whether he should put another one on, it wouldn’t be the first time he didn’t but somehow things felt different now and Dean found himself tugging on an worn out henley before even making a conscious decision.

  


“Alright, take me to Hogwarts, Cas.” 

  
  


They were halfway through the Sorcerer’s Stone, Dean pointedly ignoring the very Cas like voice in his head that whispered,  _ Philosopher’s Stone _ , when his focus was pulled out of the movie. Even though he’d seen it at least a dozen times with Cas it wasn’t the story that was the problem but a long line of heat on his leg drew his attention. It wasn’t uncommon for them to sit close; Hell, half the time Cas would curl up like a cat with his head on Dean’s lap. 

  


Something had changed. Though, he didn’t realize what it was until Cas’ hand reached into the bowl of popcorn on his lap. Dean’s face flushed and he’d never been more glad that Castiel insisted on turning the lights out before they started. He wasn’t exactly a virgin, Dean had been a relatively popular guy for years and there’d always been a few offers here and there for whatever he wanted. So it was quite the surprise to see that Cas didn’t even have to actually touch him for Dean to suddenly become aware of his every movement like he was thirteen again and it was his first trip to the theater with Missy Boden. 

  


He swallowed hard, reaching for the cold bottle of soda Cas gave him earlier and slightly shifted so that he could sit it between his legs and shock himself back to normal before this newfound interest was visible.

  


Even after watching the movie so many times there was still one part that still made him anxious.  The Forbidden Forest was scary enough but when Professor Quirrell starts drinking from the Unicorn...it never failed to freak Castiel out.  He let out a small pathetic groan and didn’t even try to apologize for instantly hiding his face against Dean’s shoulder.  Dean may tease him about it later but it was never malicious.

  


“Just let me know when it’s over,” he grumbled.

  


Dean nodded, smiling to himself. Though the position wasn’t as comfortable as he’d have liked, it was still the same ol’ Cas. He adjusted a little to wrap his arm around Cas’ shoulders so his chin wasn’t pressing roughly into his arm. Immediately, it became his downfall. Embracing his best friend like this wouldn’t have been a big deal before but now Dean was caught up in the scent of warm vanilla and honey. His fingers were itching to comb through the dark, unruly strands of hair tickling his cheek. Cas’ body heat was mixing with his own and it seemed to set him on fire. 

  


He was completely wrapped up in having Castiel this close to him that it was almost two minutes past the time when Castiel could have returned to the movie before he released him. Dean had never been more embarrassed in front of his friend. 

  


“Just wanted to make sure it was over,” he said, though he knew that neither of them really believed it.

  


Castiel smiled softly and nodded before just plopping his head down on Dean’s shoulder.  He probably enjoyed being this close to his best friend far too much but he was past caring at this point.  There was a split second where Dean tensed up and Castiel was suddenly afraid he’d actually be pushed away this time.  Thankfully Dean relaxed again and Castiel let out a slow breath as he got more comfortable.

  


With a few disturbing images playing on loop through his head, Dean finally managed to get himself calmed back down enough to give the rest of the movie at least part of his attention. It wasn’t long before the credits were rolling and Castiel stood up to ready the second one. When the lights came back on, Dean navigated his way to the kitchen to refill the snack bowl. 

  


“Do you have a favorite pizza place nearby?” Dean asked, “I’m craving something with a shit load of meat and cheese and I don’t want to get back out.”

  


“I think I have a menu on the fridge door,” Castil called back.  He quickly got the movies swapped out and headed into the kitchen to grab another soda.  Dean was already on the phone and Castiel had to squeeze past him to get to the fridge.  He whispered a soft apology as he gently touched at Dean’s sides.  He was so glad that he had just a little bit of money left over from Michael’s check to actually fill his fridge for this weekend.  

  


Dean made a vague “unh huh,” sound before realizing he had no idea what the dude said. “Wait what was that, I’m sorry I didn’t hear you,” he lied, swallowing hard as his pulse spiked against his eardrum. “Oh yeah, that’s..that’s good. Wait do you guys have wings?”

  


Finally Dean finished the conversation, he was more relieved than he probably should have been. The pizza guy probably thought he was stoned out of his mind considering his mind had gone completely blank at just the smallest touch from Cas. 

  


“I’mma take a leak before we start the next one,” Dean said, smiling as big as he could muster before hiding himself away in the bathroom. He went slack against the door and his head knocked against the wood and he winced, “I’m fine!” he called back, the apartment was far too small for Cas not to have heard that. 

  


_ Get it together, Winchester. _ Dean told himself quietly, splashing some cold water against his face. He was more than a little grateful that he’d left his bag on the floor by the sink and he dug into it searching for his most constricting pair of boxer briefs before he rushed to get them on under his pajamas. The last thing he wanted was to make everything weird by getting hard while watching Harry Potter with his best friend. It wasn’t fair to Cas that Dean couldn’t keep himself in check. 

  


Castiel was already back on the couch by the time Dean came out of the bathroom.  He wanted to ask if everything was okay when Dean gave him a warm smile.  It eased some of the tension that had built in Castiel’s shoulders and he was able to relax again.  He started up the movie and didn’t hesitate laying down on his side and plopping his head against Dean’s thigh.  

  


Dean bit his lip to keep from cursing, his eyes slammed shut and he tried everything he could to think the most disturbing unattractive thoughts he could bring up because Cas was literally on top of his crotch now and there would be no hiding any kind of movement. 

  


His dick twitched.

  


Part of him wanted to apologize, but then realized it would probably only make things more awkward. His brain worked overtime trying to find a decent solution, anything really would be better than what he was currently working with. Thankfully Castiel’s expert design style included pillows. Glorious tiny squares of padded fluff and Dean had never been more relieved. 

  
He grabbed the closest one and tapped against Castiel’s head, “Here, this will make it more comfortable.” 

  


Castiel blinked up at Dean before registering there was a pillow near his face, “Oh thanks,” he said laughing a little at himself.  He readjusted himself so his head was now on the pillow and instantly he missed the warmth.  Biting his lip he wondered if he could get away with removing the pillow without Dean being weirded out.  Not wanting to ruin everything Castiel let it go with a sigh and relaxed.    

* * *

  


Dean started to hum a familiar tune over and over again when he realized that it wasn’t just him but the tv play screen going on repeat. When he opened his eyes they were hazy with sleep and it wasn’t until then that he even realized he’d conked out. He went to sit up to stretch but quickly noticed there was extra weight on him. His eyes snapped to Cas who was snuggled into his chest, his knee tucked right between Dean’s thighs, pointedly against his crotch. Somehow in his sleep he’d let his guard down and his cock was swollen full with the warm pressure. 

  


Dean had just started to internally curse himself when there was a small sound and a hard press from Cas’ knee. A loud, wrecked moan filtered out of his mouth as he was caught by surprise, unable to bite it back. He slammed his eyes shut, bit his lip and hoped that maybe if he was really lucky, his best friend wouldn’t wake up, wouldn’t hate him for all the strange thoughts that had been plaguing him.

  


Castiel snuggled further into the warmth and let out a long sigh.  He was so comfortable and the very thought of waking up seemed like such a sin.  Then his pillow started to move and there was a strange noise that pulled him out of sleep with a whine.

  


“Dean?” he grumbled out and looked up into his best friends face.  He was all blurry and it took Castiel a long second to realize his glasses had fallen off.  Even more so, that he was practically on top of Dean.  

  


“Oh God, I’m sorry,” he said and quickly sat up a bit.  His face was burning and he tried to laugh it off but the only sound that came out was this weird giggling.  

  


“H-Have you seen my glasses?  I can’t see anything,” he said.

  


“Uh,” Dean said, trying very hard to concentrate on what it was Cas wanted from him. His cock was pulsing with need and while everything inside of him was screaming to make an escape, Dean was frozen in place. 

  


“I don’t...Cas not the- ahhhh,” Dean started, letting out a pained moan as Cas’ hand made contact with the tip of his dick. 

  


“Dean whats-” Castiel froze, his mouth dropping in embarrassment as he realized what he’d just done, “I’m so sorry! I um, I need to find, oh shit!” Castiel cried out as he fell off the couch in a heap, his shoulder slamming into the coffee table in the process.

  


“Ow…” he whined a little as his fingers came in contact with something plastic, “Found them.”

  


“Fuck, Cas are you okay?” Dean asked, rushing forward until he’d almost taken a nose dive off the couch too. He did what he could to help the guy back onto the couch but honestly, it was a little difficult for him to move. The worry for Cas had overrun everything else momentarily but Dean noticed that even the slightest movements now had the fabric of his pants bunching around his erection and while there was no way of hiding it, Dean doubted that extra friction would really help him out of this situation.

  


“I-I’m fine,” Castiel said, allowing Dean to get him back on the couch.  He pushed his glasses back onto his face and for some God awful reason, found himself somewhat staring at the huge bulge in Dean’s pants.  It seemed to twitch and grow even bigger the longer Castiel looked at it.  His eyes flicked back up to see Dean staring at him with wide eyes and Castiel was suddenly flinging himself off the couch.

  


“I’m sorry!  I don't’ know why I just did that,” Castiel covered his face so Dean couldn’t see how red he was but mostly, so he wouldn’t be tempted to look at Dean’s crotch anymore.

  


“Stop apologizing this..it’s not your fault, Cas.” Dean sighed and reached for the pillow to cover himself up. It would be a long while before his erection died down, but he couldn’t bear to have Cas think that he’d done anything wrong. 

  


“Just sit down, Cas. If anything, it’s probably just me. I shouldn’t have fallen asleep,” Dean said, whispering a soft “ _ lowering my defences,”  _ afterward. 

  


“What do you mean?” Castiel asked moving back over to the couch slowly.  Dean’s face was scrunched up but Castiel couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment or anger.  Either way, he didn’t want his best friend feeling this way at all!  This was the first weekend they were able to see each other and he didn’t want it ruined.

  


“It’s not your fault that you fell asleep, you were probably exhausted!  It was my fault for...lying on top of you,” he said as his face began to burn again.

  


“No...you don’t--you don’t get it, Cas. It wasn’t that,” Dean sighed, realizing that win or lose he was going to have to come clean because he refused to let Cas blame himself for this ridiculous situation he’s found himself in. 

  


“Before you even touched me it was ha-  _ difficult _ to keep myself in check,” letting out a small breath he added, “around you.”

  


Castiel frowned, “Around me?  I don’t understand,” he said.  His heart was racing, the sound of it thudding in his ears.  Was Dean trying to say it was difficult being around him?  As pathetic as it sounded Castiel couldn’t afford to lose Dean.  He wanted to so badly to reach out and reassure himself that Dean wasn’t trying to leave him but he sat on his hands instead.

  


“Cas, ever since I stepped through that door tonight...you’ve looked different to me than you did before. You haven’t changed much, not physically anyway but I just..” Dean paused, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could speak without a break in his already weak voice. But this was Cas, and he’d do whatever he had to do not to lose his best friend. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but I can’t let you think that this is on you, not when I’ve been secretly perving on you all night...I’m sorry.”

  


“But you haven’t made me uncomfortable Dean.  Not at all. I’m not really sure what you mean by ‘secretly perving’ on me,” Castiel said, moving his fingers to signify the air quotes.  Maybe it was his brain still trying to wake up but he felt so utterly confused by everything Dean was saying to him.  Especially since it wasn’t Dean who got incredibly touchy or wanted to snuggle every chance he got.  That was all on Castiel.  He had just wanted to be as close to Dean as he could and his best friend never once told him to back off.  Even during high school.  Thinking about it now made him frown.  He dragged his fingers through his hair and stood up to begin pacing a little.

  


“I’m so confused,” he murmured, hugging his arms tightly around himself.

  


“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, Cas..I didn’t mean for this to happen but you’re..you’re an attractive guy and you’re my best friend. You mean more to me than anyone I’ve ever been with and I can’t...I can’t lose you over this,” Dean was on the verge of tears just thinking about having such a monumental black cloud hanging over their relationship. If he had a little more time, maybe he could learn to control his feelings or whatever, but it wasn’t about him yet, it was time to see what it was that Cas wanted from him. “So whatever you need me to do, I’ll do it.. If you need space or whatever I’ll take off-,” 

  


“No!” Castiel suddenly cried out, “I-I don’t need space or whatever I’m just confused and I’ve never felt this way.  I’m used to knowing exactly what’s going on, especially between us,” he said and quickly moved so that he was kneeling down in front of Dean, “Please don’t leave?”

  


“I’m not going anywhere as long as you want me here, Cas. I just don’t want to make things weird with us because I can’t keep my dick in check,” Dean said, the last part a little rougher, harsher than he’d planned, but he made his point. Letting out a long sigh, Dean stared into those gorgeous blue eyes and he gave his friend a soft smile. You uh, you deserve better than that.”

  


Castiel swallowed hard and reached out for one of Dean’s hands.  He was trembling a little but when Dean dragged his thumb over Castiel’s knuckles, he calmed.  

“Can I ask you something?”

  


“Anything.”

  


“Is it just, you know, physical?” Castiel asked biting down on his lip.  Castiel had never truly cared what he looked like.  He knew he was lean with slightly thick thighs from all the running he did but whenever he glanced in the mirror he didn’t see an appeal.  For someone like Dean to actually get an erection because of him left him a little speechless.  Dean was gorgeous, from his spiked hair down to his adorable bowed out legs.  There were also parts of Dean that people didn’t get to see unless they were lucky.  Like all the freckles that dotted Dean’s entire back and chest.  Even his eyelids had freckles and Castiel found himself always trying to count them when Dean would fall asleep before him.  

  


Castiel’s heart thudded in his chest.  What if Dean actually only  _ liked _ him because of the physical?  He knew he could be annoying sometimes.  The need to correct people’s grammar or just over all facts on a subject caused a lot of arguments and irritations.  He was weird and liked things that weren’t really normal within their age group.  

  


Then again, Dean never made fun of him for it.  If anything, went along for the ride and allowed Castiel to drag him to so many different conventions.  The thought alone made him smile and the sound of Dean’s voice snapped him out of it.

  


“I’m sorry...I got distracted,” he laughed a little.

  


“I get that I just suddenly realized I’m insanely attracted to you, but you’re my best friend, Cas. Nothing about this could ever be _just_ _physical_.” Dean swallowed around a hard knot in his throat as he tried his damndest to express himself so that Castiel truly understood what was going on, no matter how bad he was at doing it. “I care about you, I’ve always cared about you...now it’s just a little different.”

  


Castiel smiled shyly and even though they were still holding hands he couldn’t help ducking his face down a bit.  Dean Winchester was attracted to him.  It was the best and the most nerve wracking news ever.  With Dean’s help he got up off the floor and thought about his next move for a split second before just crawling into Dean’s lap.  He instantly felt better and sighed as he tucked his head under Dean’s chin.

  


“Well, I’ve always thought you were beautiful Dean,” Castiel said with a soft laugh.

  


Dean felt a heavy flush flood the back of his neck, “I uh, I actually..I mean I know...you talk in your sleep sometimes… but that’s different than y’know the other stuff.” 

  


Unable to stop himself Dean continued, half blurting out the words. “You’re like crazy smart and creative. You’re funny, I mean it’s a different kind of funny, but that makes it better somehow. You can do whatever you want and be with whoever you want, Cas. Don’t just...don’t settle for me because I fill out my levis.”

  


Castiel snapped his head up and glared at Dean, “Settle?  You think I’d be just  _ settling _ if I chose to be with you?” He let out an angry huff and flicked Dean’s shoulder.

  


“You are more than just your good looks I’ll have you know.  When I said you were beautiful I meant everything about you Winchester.  Inside and out.  I’m more attracted to that than what you look like,” Castiel said and then a slow teasing grin pulled at his lips, “Even if you do fill out those levis pretty well.”

  


Dean was stunned, it took him a few beats to even process that the words filtering into his mind was what Cas had actually said. Could a guy as awesome as Cas really think all that of him? It had always been a little difficult for Cas to make friends, he wasn’t as outgoing as Dean and people usually didn’t see how awesome he was at first glance, but he was still amazing and there was no doubt that he could have anyone he wanted. 

  


But if he was willing to choose Dean...well that just might make him the happiest guy around. 

  


Castiel was smiling at him, he was smiling and smelling like warm vanilla. Cas was so close and he just, he couldn’t help himself. He reached down, tilted Cas’ chin up, and without hesitation he pressed his lips to Cas’ soft pink ones and he  _ gave _ . Dean poured everything inside of him into it. He told himself that even if it only happened once, it would be the best goddamn kiss he could give.

  


A soft moan was pulled out of him the moment Dean pressed their lips together.  Something deep inside Castiel’s belly flared up and he quickly wrapped his arms around Dean to pull him in closer.  The feelings he had suppressed and buried for years during high school all came back like a damn tidal wave and he didn’t realize he was now clinging to Dean like he was Castiel’s personal life saver.  

  


He’d only been kissed maybe twice in his life but he quickly caught on and even got Dean to moan a few times.  His teeth latched onto Dean’s bottom lip as he tried to pull away, the need for air burning at his lungs but he didn’t care.  He wanted to keep kissing and to have Dean hold him like this forever.  

  


“You know, this was very rude of you,” Castiel said, his breathing a little heavy.  Dean’s brows furrowed and Castiel quickly continued to make sure Dean didn’t misunderstand him, “Making me fall in love with you.  Very inconsiderate,” he said with a teasing grin.

  


Dean felt like he should have been more surprised by the confession, but instead it just settled in his bones and something in his chest clicked into place. Not wanting to lose the playfulness, Dean grinned back at him. “Not what you had in mind?”

  


Castiel laughed softly, “Not at all.  But I would never change it,” he said, pecking at Dean’s lips until finally Dean gave in and kissed him.  

  


“Me either, Cas. No regrets,” Dean answered, grinning against his lips before finally pulling him into it. Somehow it felt explosive and comfortable at the same time, passionate yet deeper than the hottest flames that Dean had ever felt before. It was just a warm, delightful kiss that could have been any other kiss if not for the knowledge that it was  _ Cas _ and that meant it was  _ different _ . 

  


Castiel wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, kissing and pulling the other as close as they could.  When Dean finally did pull away Castiel’s lips were tingling and when he licked them he realized that they were also swollen.  Laughing a little he moved around a bit until they were both laying down on their sides on the couch, his back pressed against Dean’s front.  Thankfully the remote was within reach and he was able to switch the DVD player off.  He wanted to get up and change out the discs but Dean’s arm was wrapping tightly around him and Castiel could have sworn he felt lips against the back of his neck.  There was no way in hell he was moving now.

  


‘Is this okay?” Dean asked, still feeling a little hesitant. He wanted to make sure that whatever they did or didn’t do, that Cas was totally on board for everything. If his friend hadn’t been so bold as to kiss him again and again, Dean would have probably made an idiot out of himself by asking over and over again. It was still hard to believe that he could really have it like this; that he could have a special thing like what he shared with Castiel. Cas, who knew him better than anyone and still somehow wanted to be with him. 

  


Castiel nodded and sighed softly.  Dean was warm and smelled amazing, everything was perfect and then some.  This weekend had turned into something completely different but he was more than thrilled about it.  He turned his head a bit to look at Dean over his shoulder and smiled softly.

  


“Definitely more than okay,” he said, clumsily pecking at Dean’s chin.  He laughed a little at himself and knew he was blushing but at the moment he didn’t really care.

  


He laid there for a while, leaving soft kisses wherever he found open skin. It was nice, comfortable. Something he rarely ever felt anyone else he’d been with and nothing remotely close to what it was like being with Cas. He grinned when he heard the soft, purr like sound that Cas sometimes made as he drifted off to sleep. 

  


He hadn’t said it back, not yet. That didn’t change the fact that Dean knew. He knew right then, right in that moment that he’d also fallen in love with his best friend. 

  
  



End file.
